Key to Revenge, Key to Destruction
by empress-seru
Summary: His ticket out of hell, that's what she was. But what happens when unwanted emotions get in the way? Emotions bind all. CellPan. No like, No read. Rating may change. OFF HAITUS. I'M BACK PPL AND READY TO WRITE XD new chaps comin up soon. PROMISE!
1. The Plan

-1He'd watched her through the crystal ball for years. Watching her grow and mature. For the last fifteen years Cell had been infatuated with this girl that he was currently watching train in a wooded area. Her golden blonde hair and aqua eyes along with the yellow aura surrounding her gave her the appearance of an angel fallen from heaven. With a wave of his hand the figure of the young girl disappeared just in time for a group of hellions to walk up behind the android.

"Hey Cell, we want our turn with the ball. You've had it for the last two days and not let anyone near it!!" yelled an annoyed Raditz.

Cell merely turned and paid him no mind as he walked right past the group of Raditz, Frieza, King Cold, and the Ginyu Force. When he was out of the cave that held the magic ball, he flew off to a spot he had found when he was first banished here. It was a small clearing a few miles away from the bloody pond that he would go to in order to train or just get away from his annoying fellow hell mates.

'That girl, I must find out who she is. If it's true what that old man said then she is my key to getting out of this hell hole once and for all. When she was training she was a super saiyan. That means she has to be related to either Goku or Vegeta,' he thought as he grit his teeth at the very idea that he would need to rely on one of his most hated enemy's kin to help him escape eternal damnation. He sighed as he laid back on the grass, recalling the day he found out about the possibility of escape and a way back to the world of the living.

**----FLASHBACK----**

Another boring day in the after life of one of the earth's greatest fears. Cell had begun the day to day routine he had picked up since he had got here, train and nothing else. Since he didn't require sleep or food even when he was alive, he would often train through the night and day for weeks on end just to keep occupied.

As he floated down to the ground for a short break, he noticed a man, who looked to have died of old age, was watching him. His normally stoic demeanor turned into an annoyed frown as he walked over to the man who only grinned as he got closer.

When he was around three feet away Cell asked, "Just what do you think you are doing here. If I'd wanted an audience when I trained I would just go spar with some other creature who thinks he might stand a chance."

At this, the old man only laughed. "Well, u certainly are as confident as that Gero character claims." He walked closer to the now frustrated android and held out his hand. " I'm Eldore Torinae," when Cell didn't attempt to accept the gesture he put his hand back to his side and continued, "I'm here because I've heard that you wish to escape from this place."

Having the blood of the oh so ever doubtful saiyan prince running through him, Cell couldn't help the remark that came next. "I'm supposed to believe that you, a decaying old human, know of a way out of this place that I haven't already tried?"

Eldore smiled before saying, plain and simply, "Yes. For you see, I'm a seer. A sort of psychic if you will, and I've seen the one and only way for you to return to the world as a living being."

Now interested, Cell decided that this might just be worth his time and allowed the man his undivided attention. However, he was still as skeptical as ever about the whole thing. After all, why should he believe that a mere human would know of a way to obtain what he wanted.

"The only way for you to exit this plain is if you are able to have some one resurrect you, as you already know. The thing I know that you don't is that there is some one who will willingly do this for you, with a little guidance on your part of course." Eldore looked at the being in front of him and knew that he would run out of patience soon so he decided to get right to the point. "My last vision has shown me the identity of the one that will do this. Although I don't know her name, I can show you what she looks like."

At the sound of that one word, Cell's eyes flashed and he repeated out loud, "Her? So, by 'guidance' you mean seducing this female in order to bring me back."

"Precisely," Eldore smiled as the pieces fell into place in the android's mind. " Unless, of course, you wish to stay here. I'm sure an afterlife of nothing but training will do your body well. Afraid I can't say the same for your sanity though," he chuckled the last part as he turned to leave. Just before he completely vanished, he turned and yelled, "One more thing. You must wait until she's fifteen at the least. Other wise, the plan shall fail," and with that, he left.

----**END FLASHBACK**----

Cell started to daydream as he thought about his course of action for the unknowing child. "Just wait my dear. Soon you'll have the surprise of your life," his last few words slurred as he drifted off into a dreamless sleep, anxious of the days to come when he would begin his plans of seducing the key to his revenge on the ones who killed him, and the earth's downfall.

-------------------------------------------------------------

k, so review and tell me if I should continue this and any comments. I don't care if u flame me 'cause I'll take it. grabs fire proof clothes HA!!! I must get three reviews before I continue this so R and R.PLZZZ!!!


	2. Spells Broken and Dark Thoughts

-1"HE WHAT!" King Yemma yelled as the small worker cowered before his desk. " how could Eldore have broken the spell over the ball? We had our best magical creatures help create that seal and you're telling me that he was able to break it in less than an hour!"

The worker flipped through a file in his arms before stopping in the middle to read something that he hoped would better explain the situation. " Well s..sir, it seems that he has more abilities than we originally assumed." Flipping through a few more pages, he continued, " We've found that he not only has the power of foresight, but is also an accomplished wizard. Sir, why did he wait until now to lift the spell? Sir?"

'It's almost been fifteen years now. That has to be why he waited, so Cell could see just who he's trying to manipulate. No," Yemma thought as he shook his head, "there has to be something else. He could have removed the spell at any time, wouldn't he have wanted to break it as soon as he told Cell how to escape. After all, as long as that spell was in tact, then Cell couldn't find out the girl's identity. It only allowed him to view her when she was alone and wouldn't let him hear anything. Now, all he has to do is watch her when she's near her family and he'll know who she is!"

The little blue worker ogre, who had just been standing around waiting for his boss to say something, finally got bored and said, " Um King Yemma, what do you want us to do about this?"

Yemma immediately snapped out of his thoughts and said, "I want you to round up some others to help you and go through every record we've got concerning ancient prophecies. If Eldore is involved, then we know this isn't going to end up well. We have to figure out what he's planning at all costs!"

"Yes sir!" the worker said as he rushed off, almost falling on his way out.

Yemma sighed and sat back in his chair. As he was just about to doze off, a small cough made him look down at his desk to see Baba floating on her crystal ball. He had summoned her earlier, in hopes that she would have some idea how to help with the predicament they now found themselves in.

"Nice to see you again Yemma. So your lackey said you had some urgent news to discuss with me," she said as she eyed the ogre. The only times she was ever called here was to escort one of the z-senshi, or if the ogre had screwed up royally.

"Baba, Eldore broke the spell on the crystal ball in hell. I don't think I need to explain what that means."

The witch's eyes became as wide as you could imagine when she heard this. "How…..how could this be? Creatures even more powerfully skilled in magic than ME created that spell!" her face turned grim as the full realization of how drastic this was hit her. " Now Cell can see and hear the girl whenever he chooses. So there's no stopping him in finding out who she really is." She looked up at the giant lord with sorrow in her eyes. " Do you think we should have told them Yemma."

It's true, King Yemma had found out what Eldore had told Cell the day after it happened. He also knew who the girl in question was. Yemma sighed as he ran his hand through his long, black hair and said, " It doesn't matter Baba. Even if we had, then it wouldn't have helped anything. As a hellion, Cell has a right to us the crystal ball and tune it onto anyone in the universe as he so chooses, and we don't even know how he is going to contact her." He gazed down at a picture on his desk that he had a servant bring up from the file rooms. It had a girl in it with jet black hair just past her shoulders, bright lively eyes, and a smile on her face. "Go down to earth. Tell Son Gohan that his daughter might be in grave danger, but, don't say from what. Let's see if we can't figure out what to do first."

The witch nodded and made her way out of the check in station for the dead. As she descended down to earth to deliver the news, she couldn't help but think that no matter who they had on their side, they were way in over their heads

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright guys u know the drill. 3 reviews or no update. forgive me if it takes a while to update. I got three stories in the making going so plzz. Have patience.


	3. A Gift and A Fight

-1-In H.F.I.L-

Cell was on his way to the crystal ball, for today would be the day he started to seduce the girl who could set him free from this nightmarish prison. He was stopped, however, by the sight of some one he hadn't heard from in years. The man walked up to Cell and, as before, offered his hand to the android. Unlike the last time, though, the Cell smirked and took it.

"Eldore, so nice to see you again." he said, dropping the elder's hand.

Chuckling, Eldore replied, "I'm sure. Glad to see that you remember me, old friend." He only smiled when he saw the android frown and look at him nastily. "I suppose I should explain this sudden appearance. You see, ever since I saw you last I have been working on a way to help you in your efforts. For you see, I'm a magician of sorts, and I have found a most useful trick I think you would find most beneficial."

"Oh really. Please, do enlighten me with this 'trick' of yours _old friend_." Spitting out the last words, Cell was surprised that, instead of having some witty remark waiting for him, Eldore only waved his hand in front of the crystal ball. A few seconds later, Cell was about to tell off the old man for showing him nothing useful when he could start to make out the figure of Pan Son and her family, sitting down to lunch.

Eldore simply smirked as Cell moved closer to the ball, trying to take in everything he could about the situation. "Now you may see the girl whenever you like. I suggest you use this opportunity to study her more closely. Learn everything you can about her, that way when you confront her, you'll know exactly what to do." When Cell didn't respond, Eldore merely laughed and said, "Just don't ruin all our plans my friend." Then, in the lowest voice he could manage, he added, "For you aren't the only one with a lot counting on your escape." With that, Eldore left the preoccupied android to do his homework on the girl.

Two hours later found Cell still looking into the ball, watching his target. He had watched her eat, visit with her friend Bulla, who he found to be Vegeta's spawn, and was now watching as she received a sound verbal lashing from her mother. Apparently, Pan had snuck out the night before to have a late night training session with Vegeta. Her mother had only found out because when she called for Pan to awaken the next morning, she caught her trying to slip back into her room.

"I don't want to hear it Pan! You know that I don't like you training with him. Why can't you choose some else to help you. Like Trunks for example. I'm sure he would be happy to have you spend a little time with him. You two haven't hung out in ages," he heard her mother say as she started to clean up from their meal. he scowled at the thought of her near Trunks. From what he had seen, this version of the hybrid was more interested in dating that fighting. Not that he really cared about it, but if she started to feel for him, seducing her would just be all that more complicated. From what he heard of Pan's response, it seemed that she knew Trunks' priorities as well.

"You're not serious mom! He's more concerned with flirting than fighting," Pan frowned as she continued. "Besides, the only one who is stronger than Vegeta was Grandpa Goku and he's gone now. If I want to become a great fighter than I need to train with the best I can. Anyone else will go easy on me, and Vegeta won't. That's why I want him to teach me and not some one else, because I know he will push me until I break. That is what will make me stronger. I've been training with him and look what it's done! I've managed to transform to a super saiyan two in less than two years! That even took Grandpa Goku almost twice as long."

Smirking, Cell watched as the mother-daughter pair fought for control in the argument. Finally, Pan was forced to give in as Videl threatened to tell her father to make sure she couldn't train with anyone anymore. 'So, she wants to be the best, huh? Maybe when I get her to wish me back I'll see what she can do in a real fight.' Looking deeper into the ball, he noticed that Pan had stormed off to her room and was now laying on her bed and screaming into a pillow. Chuckling, he watched as she eventually stopped and walked to her window. Opening it, she climbed out and flew off. Not having to guess much about where she was going, he decided to not watch her further until nightfall, for he wanted to find out just how well she could fight on his own.

"This shall be my one gift to you Son Pan. When I am brought back by your hands, I will make sure to give you a proper fight. You shall be the first to depart from the world of the living my dear." As he walked off from the crystal ball, he tried to sort out what he would say to the girl later that night. If he said the wrong thing then it could turn out to be a very big setback and would make it harder to get her to trust him. He had long ago figured out how to communicate with her so that no one else in close to her would know. The method he had decided on was reaching out to her in her dreams. This way, he could reveal who he was when he felt if was right.

Smiling, Cell ascended into the air and started to fly off towards his personal hide away so that his thoughts wouldn't be disturbed by the other hellions who would, no doubt, try to get in on his plan of escaping hell if they found out.

" Until nightfall, sweet saiyan."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright guys, I know it's been a while but here it is. Srry it took so long, I've just been really busy sweat drops and grabs fireproof clothes R and R. remember 3 comments or no new chappie.

P.S. srry if these chapters r short, that's the one thing I can't really do, cut off at the right time XD hope u like it anyway. JA NE!

Seru: well, THAT was mature

Meegz: -.- seru, don't leave me alone

Seru: smirks u know u love me

Meegz: glomps seru YEP! Until next time!


	4. author's notice

-1OMG GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't believe I already have the reviews to update . Sorry to let u know this, but from now on instead of three reviews, I'm gonna require six. I'll still type out the stuff, I just won't post it. This shall give me time enough so that I don't rush it. (smirk) a good friend once told me that if u try to rush these things…….they don't turn out worth the effort. BTW my friend, is a reviewer on this story whom I talk to quite often. Thnx for the advice, cause I REALLY believe it.

As for the story………..(broad grin) I have a few tricks up my sleeve that not even my friend knows about yet. For you see, one of the reasons y my updates have been so late is that I have come up with some very interesting prospects for the plot. It shall be my greatest creation to ever hit MWUAHAHHAHHAHA! (shifty eyes) mooooving on then. If this new decision angers some of you, then I have three options for you

One: send me suggestions that may or may not b used to help me move it along faster

Two: try updating and thinking of things this fast then talk

And three: EITHER QUIT READIN MY STORY AND FIND SOME ONE WHO WRITES WITHIN UR ATTENTION SPAN OR STFU AND DON'T HASSLE ME!!!!!!!!!!

Ahem, so, with that said……………LET THE REVIEWING BEGIN!XD


	5. Training,Dreams,and Seru Oh My!

-1The sun was setting as the sound of swift kicks and punches filled the air. Vegeta and Pan had been going at it for hours and the prince was starting to wonder what could have gotten Pan so worked up that, instead of playing around the first ten or so minutes, she just powered up to super saiyan two and went all out from the beginning. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy her extra bit of spark today, but she had grown to be another daughter of sorts to him. Whatever was troubling her, he was going to find out.

While in his little reverie, Vegeta failed to notice the punch that was aimed right for him until it collided with his jaw. Proving his earlier thoughts about something bothering her, Vegeta was sent sprawling to the ground as Pan caught him off-guard with a round-house kick and hammer punch follow-up. He opened his eyes just in time to roll to the side as Pan's foot hit the ground he had previously occupied and made a crater the size a saiyan space pod would. He found his chance to strike and lunged at the girl, getting her to the ground. With her legs pinned beneath his form that was now straddling her waist and her arms useless as he held them to the ground above her head, he asked in slow, heavy breaths, "Now that you are beaten," he smirked, "do you want to tell me what in H.F.I.L has gotten you so fired up?"

Pan's response was struggling against the older fighter as best she could, trying to flip them over so she would have him at her mercy. After a minute or so of futile attempts, she gave up and decided that the only way she was getting out of this was to just answer the prince. "My mother said that she isn't allowing me to train with you anymore. She said that she would prefer me training with some one like Trunks. I told her that I didn't want to and that you were the only one I would let train me so I got in trouble. The only way I got her earlier was sneaking out again." She growled as she finished and anyone could tell she was more than angry with her mother. Videl and Pan had never seen eye to eye on many things, but when it came to training Videl had just downright forbid Pan to do so until Gohan stepped in and gave her permission to train as long as it was with some one they knew. When she had chose Vegeta, Pan and her mother had never gotten along since.

Rolling off of her, Vegeta set beside Pan as she caught her breath and powered down. He was still in super saiyan four mode do he decided to follow suit and returned to normal as well. "Pan, I know your mother doesn't approve of me training you and never has, but you're fifteen now and as such you should be able to decide for yourself what you want." He smirked as he thought of the look on her mother's face when Pan had first told them of her training decision. Videl had been so shocked that she had almost fainted and Vegeta couldn't help but chuckle at the memory. He looked to Pan and saw that she was just staring off into the sunset in her own little world. Getting up, he started to fly up into the air towards his home. "Pan, I'm not one to tell you to obey your parents, Kami knows I hardly did. So just follow what you want and don't let them hold you back." Seeing Pan nod, he blasted off into the sky to leave the demi-saiyan to her thoughts.

She watched Vegeta go and decided that if she didn't want another lashing from her mother that she had better get home as well. Pan just decided to use a technique Goku had taught her as it would be faster than flying. "The instant transmission. It's the only thing left of you that I have grandpa." She sighed and, putting two fingers to her forehead, disappeared from the training grounds she and Vegeta used.

Not ten seconds later, Pan reappeared back in the living room of her house to find the lights out and her parents asleep in their bedroom. Sighing, Pan walked to her room and got changed into a pair of shorts and a black tank top that stopped just above her naval. Before getting into bed she went over to a tall, full-body mirror and looked herself over. The mirror had been a gift from Baba on her thirteenth birthday. She had asked the witch to translate the text at the top of the mirror, but it was so old that not even Baba could make it out. Once she was done, Pan went to her bed, pulled the covers over her and laid down. Soon she was fast asleep, and at the mercy of a now watching pair of magenta eyes

--------------------------------------------------------------------

As she slept, Cell watched the girl that was now fighting with her grandfather in her mind. The dream was short lived as everything went black and the Pan just floated in a sea of unending darkness. Smiling to himself, he started to insert his presence into the dream as a figure began to form in the abyss.

Wide eyed, Pan floated away from the figure as she tried to make it out. They were about seven or eight feet tall with a weirdly shaped helmet on their head. Green speckled armor covered most of their body and large black wings protruded from their back. Pan squinted and was able to make out large purple stripes under each eye running down across ivory skin to their jaw. "Who, who are you?" she asked as the figured bowed slightly and gave a charming smile.

"You may call me Seru my dear, and I am here to ask for your help." He straightened back up and saw that the girl was still visibly afraid of him, so he offered her his hand and said, " I promise you little one, I mean you absolutely no harm."

Pan slowly took his hand and gasped as he brought it to his lips and placed a small kiss on it before letting go and allowing her to bring it to her chest in a defensive manner. "What are you doing here? Isn't this supposed to be a dream? How can I talk to some one else in my dreams?"

Sighing, Seru said, "Yes my dear, this is a dream. How I am able to communicate with you is that I am in hell and have come to you with the help of a crystal ball that I just recently found out I am able to talk to you through. As for what I am doing here, I said earlier that I require your help. You see, during this recent battle that you and your friends had with the creatures called the Shadow Dragons, I was not wished back to life. I am contacting you because you are one of the few on the earth that know of the dragon balls and the wishes they can grant. What I am asking you is that you simply gather them and wish me back."

Scowling Pan answered, "Why would I want to wish you back if you're in hell? That means that you weren't innocent in life and that you should stay as you are. So tell me Seru, why should I trust your word over the power of the eternal dragon?"

As he listened to her reasoning, Seru mentally scowled. Why hadn't he thought of that before, if he told her he was a hellion surely she would be hesitant to help him. Keeping his composer, Seru answered the girl with purely quick thinking. "My dear, the reason I am in hell in the first place and not heaven is that when I was at the check-in-station the ogre Yemma mistook my papers for another's. I believe he confused me with some one called Emperor Pilaf. That is why I am here and why I didn't get wished back. As I do believe, your friends only wished back the innocent and since I was sent here, the dragon might have not saw me as an innocent." Smiling at his quick thinking, Seru continued to convince the girl further. "I just recently discovered you in the ball my dear and thought that you would b the most likely of your friends to help me. I have seen them as well and found them to be somewhat, untrusting. Please my dear, won't you help me escape this horrid place?"

Pan had been skeptical at first, but something about him just told her that he truly just wanted out of hell, which wasn't totally a lie, but she didn't know the TRUE reasoning for this. After considering that what he said was more than likely true about how and why he was stuck in hell, for her father had told her how Yemma could be sometimes, she decided that she would help the man, but only after a few questions. After all, she had long grown out of the naïve little Pan that traveled with Goku and Trunks for the black-star dragon balls. Looking Seru in the eyes, she asked, "You certainly aren't a human Seru, so what are you and why were you on Earth when the Shadow Dragons attacked?"

'Well, it seems that this girl is smarter than I gave her credit for. I actually might have a little challenge in coming up with things to answer her with.' Seru smiled serenely as he started to answer Pan's list of questions. "It's true that I am not a human little one. I am something that is far stronger, similar to you saiyans. I was on Earth because I had decided to seek out some of my kind. You see, my planet had been destroyed by a terrible creature and sold on the black market. I had heard rumors that there were strong beings on this planet and decided to look into it. Unfortunately, shortly after I arrived the dragons appeared and I was killed."

'Wow, this guy has been through a lot. I won't push it further, but I need to know more later on before I get all the dragon balls.' Pan sighed and said, "Fine, I'll help you, but I will b questioning you more later on."

Grinning, Seru bowed and said, " Thank you dear….."

"Pan. My name's Pan Son."

"Pan." Seru purred, as if actually tasting it and finding it like a superb wine. "You have my undying gratitude dearest Pan. Now, I shall be going, as it seems you are about to get a wake up call." he chuckled as Seru faded out of sight and Pan felt some one shake her, pulling her from her dreams and the charming stranger.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright pplz, another chappie is up!!! sigh srryz it's takin longer than I anticipated, but I'm on summer break now and I should have more time so hope u enjoy and remember R and R means more chaps. (grins)

BTW, I know this kinda ended weird, but I had to stop it here that way I have a good start for the next one.

Cell: So read and review gentlemen and Cell-loving ladies (smirk)

Meegz: -.- oh I don't think so (grabs Cell and hides him) he's MINE!!! Lol.

STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT EXCITING CHAPTER OF DRAGONBALL Z!!!!!!!!!!

p.s. about the vegeta and pan scene………………..(laughs) I couldn't help it I had to. I just HAD to!!!!!!!!!


	6. The mirror and a party

-1Disclaimer: uh yeeeeah, I MIGHT have forgot to put disclaimers on the last chapters sooooo…………..I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT!!!! TT woe is the person who must deal with the ideas my brain comes up with. puts rabid brain in cage STAY!

P.S. I took an idea from death note here. On how seru must stay near pan . Just need to point that out. DON'T SUE!!

Alright, anything in ' ' is Pan and Seru talking telepathically. Anything else in quotes is just normal speech.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Pan. Pan wake up!" Videl yelled as she shook her daughter out of her dreams. When pan made no move except to mumble incoherently and wave her arm at whatever disturbed her, Videl frowned and went to the edge of the bed. In one swift motion, Videl tugged the covers off the bed and Pan shot up from the sudden burst of cool air that came through her open window.

"It's about time you got up Pan. It's already almost noon." Seeing Pan rub her eyes and walk over to her bathroom, Videl threw the comforter back on the bed and called after her. " Hurry up and get dressed. Have you already forgotten that Bulma invited us to a barbeque today? She wants us there by twelve so put a move on it. Maybe you can even hang out with Trunks when we get there." Videl smirked as she heard Pan groan and walked out to leave her daughter to change.

A few minutes later, Pan walked out of her bathroom and went over to her closet to try and find something to wear. She searched for about five minutes when she came across a red shirt with black writing that said "You will never get this" and a pair of hip hugging navy jeans. Slipping out of her night clothes, Pan tried on the outfit and went over to look in her mirror. 'Why is it that all my shirts seem to stop above my belly button?' she thought as she put her hand on the glass.

Suddenly, Pan thought she saw a small flash of pink on the other side, just below the top framing of the mirror. Looking deeper, she made out a figure quite a bit taller than she. It was fuzzy, but Pan could tell they were facing this way, due to the electric pink eyes that seemed to lock with hers.

"Woah."

----------------------------------------------(Meanwhile, in HFIL)

Cell looked down at the girl who was now looking straight at him. Frowning, he placed his hand on the ball and inclined his head to get a better view. As he did this he didn't notice that the spot where he laid his hand was exactly even with Pan's on the other side. Slowly he studied her and was shocked as he could only find one explanation for the girl to act like this.

"She can see me." As he said this, his eyes locked with Pan's and he couldn't move. Growling, Cell tried to pull his hand away, move his eyes, even move his feet, but he couldn't do anything. When he was just about to try and blast the ball, a strange glow started to surround him. As the area faded out, he saw only black until a strange text appeared in front of him. He searched his memory banks but couldn't find the language that it was written in. What he didn't know was that the same strange light had engulfed Pan as well and she had the same text in front of her.

"What is going on?" she asked herself as she tried to read the script floating in front of her. Just as she was about to give up, she looked on the other side of the words to see the same figure she had seen in the mirror. Before she could ask who they were, the text slowly started to change and Pan stood stalk still as she could start to make out the words. Slowly, she began to read aloud to herself.

"Flesh to flesh. Eye to eye." She could also hear a voice considerably lower than hers saying the lines as well. 'I've heard that voice somewhere.' she thought as she continued to read. "Should the two ever meet, bound they shall be, come one's time to die." As both of them finished reading, the words slowly disappeared to where they could see each other clearly now.

Pan's eyes widened as she saw who exactly was standing before her. "Seru? What are you doing here? This isn't another dream is it?" she questioned as she started to walk over to where the hellion stood. When she saw that he was getting ready to answer her, another bright light enveloped the two and they felt themselves being pulled towards each other.

The light faded and Pan found herself being thrown to the floor in front of the mirror. She shakily got up and looked into the mirror to see the text on the frame gone, but what shocked her more was that the image she saw in the mirror wasn't her own, but Seru's. As she studied the image in the mirror, she started to walk towards it.

"Do you mind telling me exactly what happened my dear?" he inquired just as Pan was about to touch the glass, making her jump back a few feet. Smirking, Seru put his hand to the glass only to find that it went right through it. He stepped fully out of the glass and grinned. "Whatever happened, at least I'm out of hell. Thank you again my dear, I can't tell you how much I desired to leave that place." he said as he reached for Pan's hand, but found that his went right through it.

Pan gasped and reached out to touch his chest, but the same thing happened and her hand went straight through him. She then noticed that he was also transparent. "You're a……….a ghost Seru." she said as she drew her hand back and looked up at Seru.

"Hmm. It seems that the script we read brought me back, but did not return my body to me." He saw the worry in Pan's eyes and smiled. "Do not fret dear Pan. All this means is that we simply change the wish when we find the dragon balls. I believe that if we just ask the dragon to grant me my body, I shall return to this plain as more than a spirit."

Pan nodded and turned around only to see the clock read eleven fifty. "Oh Kami." She turned back to Seru to find a skeptic look on his face and said, "I can't look for the balls right now. I'm sorry but I have to attend a barbeque at Capsule Corp." she cringed as she finished, making Seru let out a small chuckle. Frowning, Pan said, "It's not funny. If I go I'm sure my mother is going to try to get me to hang out with Trunks."

Smirking, Seru looked down at the girl who had a look of scorn on her face. "So why don't you just not go then?"

"If I skip it, then I will never hear the end of it from my mother. We already don't get along and that will just give her another reason to yell at me. What will you do while I'm gone? I mean, I don't think people will take it lightly if they see a spirit, let alone one who looks like you." Pan said as she walked over to her bed and sat down on it so she could slip on her boots.

Crossing his arms, Seru looked out the window in thought. After a few minutes of thinking and Pan just looking at him waiting for an answer, he turned to her and said, "When we read the incantation, it said that we are bound until one of us dies. If that's true then it's probable that we can't be very far apart. This in mind, I don't think I have a choice but to go with you. As for others seeing me," he smirked as her heard Pan giggle. He could only imagine that she was thinking of the looks on people's faces when they saw him. This thought and the sound of her enjoying it made him chuckle as well. "we will just have to see and find out if the spell allows only you to see me or anyone."

As if on cue, the door to Pan's room opened and in walked her mother. For a moment Pan went rigid, but when she saw that her mother was looking straight through Seru at her, she calmed. 'So only I can see him. Well at least I don't have to explain this to mom or anyone else.'

'Pity, I was hoping to see the looks on their faces. I'm sure it would've been quite amusing don't you think?'

Pan's eyes widened and she looked at Seru. Before she could answer him, her mother walked right through him and said, "Come on Pan! It's already noon and we need to go now." Crossing her arms, Videl looked down at her daughter and sighed, " It's already to late to travel by car, so you'll have to teleport us there honey."

Pan nodded as Videl walked out into the living room and she followed. When she entered, she saw her mother and father in the middle of the room waiting for her. As she walked over, she mentally conversed with Seru.

'How are you going to teleport? You can't touch me remember, and that is the only way to do it.' She sighed as she got to her parents and they put their hands on each of her shoulders.

'I might as well try. If it doesn't work then I can teleport as well.' He smirked as her eyes showed her shock, but her exterior remained calm and she put her fingers to her forehead. Putting his hand on the arm opposite her mother, Seru was somewhat surprised when they all started to fade out, including him.

Seconds later they all arrived in front of the Capsule Corp. door. Bulma came out to greet them and ushered all of them in before Videl and Gohan went to help set out the food, leaving Pan to help Vegeta set up tables and chairs in the backyard.

When Vegeta saw Pan, he just smirked and said, "It's about time you got here runt. I'm actually surprised you showed. You're mother's work I assume?" He chuckled as Pan only growled and started to unfold a chair.

Meanwhile, Seru chose to set underneath a small tree and watch the two saiyans work and talk. He was actually mildly surprised at how Vegeta acted towards Pan. Unlike with everyone else, he was gentle and actually relaxed around her. Smirking to himself, he thought, 'Vegeta actually nice to some one. Now THIS is a momentous occasion.'

'You know I can hear you right?' Pan thought as she smirked in his direction. 'I've spent most of my time with Vegeta since I was eleven. It's true though, he is nicer to me then most others.' Chuckling softly to herself, Pan continued, ' that is, when we're not training.'

Laughing slightly, Seru answered. 'I'm sure.' He meditated the rest of the time they set up and only opened his eyes again after they were done and the other guests started to arrive. Most of the z fighters came, along with some others he didn't know. There was Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Piccolo, Choitzu, the Briefs, Sons, and Hercule Satan. Seru growled as he laid eyes on the supposed world champ and got up, ready to ring his neck till it snapped.

'Are you alright Seru?' Pan said as she walked in front of him. Turning, she saw that he was glaring at Hercule and turned back to him. 'That's my grandfather.' She scowled as she saw the look he had on his face and waved her hand in front of him, grabbing his attention.

'He's your grandfather? I pity you.' he said scowling down at her. 'That man is a fraud Pan. He takes credit for killing beings that he wouldn't stand a chance against.'

This time, Pan scowled at Seru and said, ' I know he does. Do not pity me just because I am related to him. He has actually helped to save the earth many times. Besides, how do you know of him, and how did you know Vegeta's name?!'

Swallowing hard, Seru looked down at Pan and tried to answer her. 'My dear, I wasn't totally honest with you the first time I met you.' Turning, he started to walk into Capsule Corp. Without even looking back, he said, 'Come with me so that we may talk somewhere a little more private and I shall explain everything to you.' He sighed as she started to follow him. This would at least give him a little time to come up with a reasonable explanation for her. When they had climbed a flight of stairs and he simply walked through the door of an unoccupied room, she followed and immediately questioned him as she closed the door.

'So are you going to answer me now Seru?'

Sighing, Seru began the speech he had just come up with. 'What I told you about where I came from and what I am is true Pan, but I did lie to you about when I arrived here. The first time I arrived here was when a creature called Cell appeared here. This was when your father was just a little boy so you would only know of Cell through old news reports and text books.' He quickly thought of more to tell her before continuing. 'I watched the fights that made up the Cell Games and your grandfather was the first one defeated, and quite easily. Your father was the one to beat Cell, but Hercule took credit for it and has boasted about it all these years. I find that very dishonorable. That is why I do not like him Pan. As for my knowledge of Vegeta and all of your friends, I said that I had watched you as well as them through the ball. It's only natural that I would know their names.'

'But you didn't know mine the first time we had met. How do u explain that?'

Smiling slightly at her interrogation techniques, he answered. 'I had watched each of them for many weeks Pan. Before I talked to you, I had only seen you a few times.' He walked over and sat next to her on the bed and smiled. 'That's all I needed to decide that you would be my only chance at living again.'

Smiling, Pan nodded at Seru, seemingly satisfied with what he had told her. 'Alright, now let's get back to the party.' she said as she stood up and walked to the door with Seru right behind her. When they arrived back outside, they saw Goten and Trunks singing karaoke to Somewhere I Belong by Linkin Park. The song ended and Goten jumped off the stage to grab Pan , grinned, and said, "Alright Pan, your turn. Bra and Marron want you to sing with them. "

Her eyes widened as she was dragged up on stage and Trunks winked at her and handed her a microphone. 'Oh Kami. This is NOT good.' she thought as Bra walked over and picked out a song.

"Pan, you get the lead alright. Don't worry, you should know this song

'Well, at least I won't be bored now. I look forward to this little Pan.' Seru chuckled as she shot him a glare and finally got ready. The music started playing and her voice rang out, causing everyone, including Vegeta, to stop and listen to her.

_Once upon a time,_

_There was a princess,_

_Who got cast under a magical spell_

_I know you, _

_I've danced with you,_

_Once upon a dream,_

_I know you, _

_I've danced with you, _

_Once upon a dream_

_I know you _

_I've dance with you_

_Once upon a dream_

_I know you_

_The gleam in your eyes _

_Is so familiar to me_

Everyone turned to see Bra walk up and switch places with Pan as she took the lead. Pan only nodded as she took Bra's place and her friend hit all her notes.

_Once upon a dream_

_In a magical kingdom_

_A beautiful princess fell into a long sleep_

This time it was Marron and Bra who switched and Marron took lead.

_Only a kiss from a handsome prince _

_Could awake her_

_So he could tell her_

_How lovely she is_

_Wake me up_

_I know you_

_I've dance with you_

_Once upon a dream_

_I know you _

_The gleam in your eyes_

_Is so familiar to me_

_And I know it's true_

_That visions are seldom honesty_

_Come on and I know you_

_I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once_

_The way u did once _

_Upon a dream_

Marron and Bra stood so that Pan was hidden behind them, ready for her solo. When her part came up, the other girls spun out and Pan slowly walked to center stage as she sang the lyrics.

_Wake me up prince charming_

_I've been dreaming about you_

_Wake me up prince charming_

_Make my dreams come true_

Seru only looked on as Pan and the other girls continued with the song and everyone cheered. While others were hearing the trio, he was only hearing Pan. Her voice seemed to enrapture him with it's melody.

_I know you_

_I've danced with you_

_Once upon a dream_

_I know you_

_I've danced with you _

_Once upon a dream_

_I know you _

_I've danced with you_

_Once upon a dream _

_Come on and _

_I know you _

_The gleam in your eyes _

_Is so familiar to me_

_And I know it's true _

_That visions are seldom honesty_

_Come on and _

_I know you_

_I know what you'll do _

_You'll love me at once _

_The way you did once _

_Upon a dream_

As the song ended, Pan jumped off the stage and walked towards Seru, only to be stopped by Trunks.

"That was incredible Pan. I should get you to sing for me sometime." With a smirk, Trunks suggested that he and Pan sneak out to go hang out. When she saw him grin, Pan quickly ducked behind him and said, "I don't think so Trunks. Maybe some other time." With that, she started back towards Seru who was currently sitting under the same tree as earlier. She sat down beside him and looked up to find that he was smiling down at her.

'I didn't know you could sing.'

She blushed and ducked her head to cover it. 'I can, but I don't think I'm that good at it. Marron and Bra are much better than me.' She sighed, only to have Seru smirk at her.

'I wouldn't say that. In my opinion you were drastically better than those two together.'

Smiling, she lifted her head back up and said, 'You really thought it was good?'

He nodded and said, 'It was perfect, my dear.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, I finally got this chapter up. Srry about the delay, but I had a good idea for a Harry Potter fic and I wanted to see where it was going. I'm still working on it as well and was thinking about putting this story back on hiatus. Alas, I shall not.

STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF DRAGONBALL Z!!!!

Seru: is that ur punch line now?

Meegz: -.- so wat if it is

Seru: smirk because one of ur friends used that as well

Meegz: o.o oh crud………..alright uh………………………….grin

Seru: O.o wat r u thinking?

Meegz: STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF SERU'S LITTLE CRUSH!!!

Seru: O.O I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON PAN!!!!!!

Meegz: smirk suuuure ya don't

Seru: grins do I need to prove it?

Meegz: O.O MEEP!! I.T's JA NE!

Seru: I love my powers of persuasion I.T's


	7. Hell hath no fury like this

-1Disclaimer: I own nothing aside from the plot…………………and ppl, I HIGHLY doubt that I'll ever own DBZ…………………….-sniffle- or Cell………..goes off and pouts

Also, I would like to thank all those that reviewed and like this story. And I have an announcement to make………………..one of my friends helped me with the idea for this chapter and now…….DEANNA I DECLARE U MY OFFICIAL BETA-READER!!!! crowd whoots and cheers now on with the show!!

-------------------------------------------------------

A few days had passed since the party at Capsule Corp. and Pan and Seru had managed to get the dragon radar and locate four of the dragon balls. Much to Pan's surprise, Bulma had believed Pan when she told her that the reason she wanted the radar to find the balls was because she wanted to wish that she could find out where Goku had gone off to. When Bulma had told her that she understood that she missed her grandfather and handed over the radar, Pan had forced a smile and flew off as fast as she could.

Now she was in her room putting the two-star ball in the bag under her bed where she kept the six, four, and one-star balls that they had found. After shoving the bag back on her bed, Pan got up and walked to the kitchen to get a snack as Seru sat on the couch in the living room. Taking a bite of the apple she had picked up, her ears caught the sound of a door opening and walked to the living room to find her mother coming towards her with a not so happy look on her face.

"Pan Son! Get over here right now!" her mother yelled and Pan was in front of her in a heart beat, fearing whatever had made her mother this angry.

Looking over from his place on the couch, Seru lifted his head to watch the little show with a smirk on his face, earning him a glare from Pan that only received a chuckle out of him. No matter what happened between them, he found it amusing to watch the pair go at it, even though it wasn't physical, it was just as much fun to watch than any fight.

"I just got off the phone with Trunks and do you know what he told me? He said that you had been making up excuses to not go places with him so that you could run off and train with Vegeta! You know I said that you were forbidden from fighting with him Pan and I meant it. I'm telling you for the last time that I don't want to hear another word about you sparring with Vegeta!" Videl shouted to her daughter as Pan's eyes watered and she clenched her fist.

Side-stepping her mom, Pan walked to the door, Seru close behind. Turning sharply, Pan glared through Seru to her mother and said, "I'm going out. I'll be home later tonight, don't wait up." Before her mother could even begin to retaliate, Pan was out the door and on her way to find her uncle Goten. Seru tried to talk to her, but every time she heard him she just clenched her fists tighter and sped up.

She found Goten in the mountains near his house, trying to catch some fish for his mom to cook for dinner that night. Landing right behind him, she went and sat by his side as he smiled and said hello. A scowl still on her face, Pan turned to Goten and said, "Uncle Goten, can I talk to you about something?"

Setting the fishing pole down to the side, he nodded and turned his full attention to his niece. As she explained everything to him from Pan blowing off Trunks to her and Videl fighting, his face fell and he looked to his now gently crying niece and pulled her into a hug. "Pan, you know I've never been one to give very good advice about this kind of stuff. Have you talked to your dad about this? Maybe he could help you and try to persuade your mother to back off a bit about Vegeta and Trunks."

'I don't think anyone could change that woman's mind.' Seru said as Pan smiled slightly and looked to him before turning back to Goten.

"Maybe your right." Getting up, Pan stretched and thanked her uncle for his help. Before she took off, she eyed the pole that started to move slightly and picked it up. With a grin, she jerked the pole back and as a result, a huge fish flew out of the water and right onto Goten's lap. Laughing, Pan said goodbye and took off towards her house.

Still laughing, Seru caught up with Pan until they were neck and neck. 'I must say Pan, that was a nice little trick you pulled back there.' Seeing her grin, he smirked and sped up ahead of her. 'Let's see just how fast you are little saiyan.' he called over his shoulder, causing Pan to laugh and speed up, trying to catch him.

They got back to the house in record time, Seru just barely beating Pan. 'It seems I win.' he said as he smirked down to Pan who was currently trying to catch her breath. Looking around, he saw her father out by the side of the house and walked over to Pan. 'Your father is over there Pan. You might as well get this over with sooner rather than later. Besides,' he said as he chuckled lightly and started over to Gohan with Pan. ' I'm sure that he'll be a lot more understanding than your mother.'

'Got that right.' Pan said as the two approached her father and she got his attention. "Papa, can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked him as she leaned against the house, afraid her legs would give from nervousness.

"Sure. What's wrong Pan?" Gohan questioned, walking over to Pan and straight through a now stunned Seru.

'I can't believe it. It really is him.' Seru said quietly as his hands balled into fists and his nails cut into the skin on his palms. After all these years, the brat that had beaten him was right behind him and he couldn't even touch him! Seru's eyes glazed over slightly as his rage built at the memories of the eleven year old that humiliated and tortured him.

"Papa, can you please get mom to leave me alone about training with Vegeta. She," Pan stopped as she saw Seru and heard what he said. Frowning slightly, she questioned him if he was alright, but he didn't respond. His body started to shake and when he turned to face her and her father her eyes widened. His normally pink eyes were now a dark purple and he had one of the most frightening looks on his face that she had ever seen. 'Seru,' Pan started, but was cut off as she felt a strange tug near her heart and all to quickly was pulled forward to where Seru had stood. Stunned, she looked around and saw that, not only was she transparent, but her father was fighting with……………….was that her?! She watched as he dodged attack after attack that was sent to him, and only after looking closely was she able to see that her body had pink eyes.

"Pan what are you doing?!" her father yelled, but was met with only more punches and kicks.

"You brat! I'll kill you!" she heard Seru say, but it was her voice instead of his. Somehow he had taken over her body and she was stuck watching as he tried to rip her dad apart.

'Seru stop it! Please, don't hurt him!' she called, but he wouldn't listen. Anger and fury that had lain dormant for many years was overwhelming him and he didn't even notice Pan call for him to stop, or even the tears that ran down her cheeks as she collapsed. He did notice, however, when her hair turned golden and grew down to her knees.

'Seru stop it now!!' she yelled with a voice that was full of such malice that it startled even her, but she was to angry to dwell on it and was soon shouting at the top of her lungs at Seru.

Still trying to kill Gohan, Seru felt like he was being pulled away just like when he had first read the text with Pan. Moments later, he was back as a spirit and saw Pan on the ground weeping, finally having gotten control and forcing him back to this limbo. He growled at her and yelled, 'Why did you interfere?! I would have killed him!' Pan only sat on the ground in her father's arms, crying and saying 'I'm sorry' over and over as Gohan tried to sooth her.

Gohan picked her up and took her inside the house after she had cried so much that she thought she would never be able to let a out a single tear again. Her mother met them at the door. She had heard the ruckus and was just running out to see what was going on and took Pan in her arms. All of them went inside, Seru walking through the door still scowling down at Pan for getting in his way. Videl took Pan to her room and she and Gohan stood there and questioned Pan when she finally calmed down.

"What happened Pan?" her father asked as he sat down on the bed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She flinched slightly and only answered him with a slight shrug before she heard her mother snort and looked up to find her scowling down at her.

"This is exactly why I'm forbidding you from training with Vegeta. The man has enough trouble keeping his temper in check and now it's rubbing off on you." she said as Pan sniffed and looked to her dad.

" Papa please, don't make me stop training with him!" she cried as she dug her head into Gohan's chest and cried some more

Sighing, Gohan lifted his daughters head and stood up next to his wife, his eyes full of sorrowful resignation. "I'm sorry Pan, but your mother's right. No more training with Vegeta. Obviously your temper is getting harder to control and maybe this will put a stop to it's growth." Turning, her parents walked to the door, leaving her silently crying and snuggling into her pillow.

Moving from the wall he had been leaning against, Seru walked over next to the side of the bed Pan was on and looked down at her. 'Why did you have to interfere Pan. I could have had him in my grasp if you had just stayed out of it.' he said, the anger in his voice less noticeable, but there all the same.

Growling, Pan got up and stood right in front of Seru, looking him straight in the eyes. 'I'm sorry if I didn't want you to hurt my father Seru! I wasn't about to just sit back and watch as you tried to kill him.' she yelled in her mind as she crashed back on the bed and grabbed her pillow. 'Look for the dragon balls on your own, because I'm not helping you with anything after what you just did! Jerk!' she yelled at him before turning away and towards the opposite side of the bed.

Scowling, Seru huffed and walked over to sit on the widow sill. He knew she'd come around and forgive him eventually, she was just upset right now. It wouldn't be long until she was up and helping him search for the balls and he would have his body back. Smirking, he bowed his head and meditated, trying to keep occupied as she slept.

----------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Pan opened her eyes and instantly regretted it. Due to her crying herself to sleep, they were swollen and burned when the light hit them. She looked around and found Seru still on her window with his eyes closed. Quietly, she got up, went to the bathroom and got ready, then walked out and to the kitchen.

"Breakfast is on the table honey." her mother said in a cheerful tone that Pan knew was fake. Anytime something trouble her, Pan knew that her mother would use that tone so that no one would suspect that something was wrong, but it never worked.

Pan sat down at the table on the opposite end of her father and ate her breakfast in silence, not once looking at her parents. When she was done she put her dishes in the sink and walked into the hall to find Seru just coming out of her room and smiling at her.

'Good morning. Sleep well?' he said to her as she just scowled. He returned the look as she walked past him and towards the door, but grudgingly followed her. When they were out the door he tried to talk to her again but she kept ignoring him. He finally gave up and thought that she just needed more time to cool down, but he wasn't one known for patience and soon got frustrated at her behavior.

They touched down outside of Capsule Corp. and Pan went and found Trunks and, much to Seru's horror, asked if he wanted to go on a date. Seru's face fell and his mouth dropped open when Trunks grinned and took Pan's hand as they started towards the city. About an hour later found a VERY aggravated Seru and Pan and Trunks laughing over a joke about something Trunks and Bulma had done.

'Pan, why are you on a date with this incompetent boy?! Just yesterday you couldn't even stand to be in the same room with him and now your flirting non-stop with him!' Seru practically yelled as Pan only ignored him AGAIN and leaned closer to Trunks to whisper something to him that made him blush quite profusely.

By the end of the day, the three had been to an amusement park and an arcade. Pan and Trunks laughing the whole while and Seru seething behind them. When they were back at Capsule Corp, as Pan had decided that she wanted to fly home alone, Trunks grinned and leaned towards an unsuspecting Pan and kissed her on the cheek before bidding her goodbye and going inside.

Eyes wide, Pan turned and started to fly back home. About two miles from her house, she turned and headed towards the ocean before landing on the beach and just staring out at the sea. She heard Seru land and walk towards her but didn't even move her eyes from the water as he came to stand directly behind her. She finally turned to him when he cleared his throat and gave him the best 'What the HFIL do you want' glare she could muster.

'Pan don't look at me like that. I've had enough of your little cold shoulder game and quite frankly it's getting on my nerves.' he said, his voice stern but holding no anger that she could discern. 'Listen to me at least. About what happened between your father and I………I lost control of my temper and couldn't control myself as much as I hate to admit it. You must understand Pan, I'm not accustomed to explaining myself so you should take this into great consideration before you continue to ignore me all the time.' he said as his eyes softened.

_"Well, well, well. It seems some one's falling in love."_

"**That's ridiculous! She is my way of living again and that's IT."**

_"Sure it is, that's why your explaining yourself to her when normally you would rather die. Face it baka, you care for her and you know it."_

"**Shut up and leave me alone. I……….."** for the first time in his life, Cell was speechless as he looked down into Pan's eyes. What he saw was pools of such sorrow and regret that he couldn't help but try and wrap his arms around her. He looked on in shock when he actually FELT that he had made contact with her and his eyes widened when he looked at his hand, no longer able to see through it.

Gasping, Pan put her hand on his chest like before, but this time she felt the hard armor instead of air. She looked up at Seru who had a mixed expression of joy and shock etched into his face that she couldn't help but laugh at the site. She put her hand down and stepped away from him before saying, "Well it looks like we won't need the dragon balls after all. I wonder how you got your body back without the wish Seru." She saw that he was inspecting his body as if not believing that he was actually in his body again. She couldn't blame him, after all, she didn't even know how he just suddenly got his body back.

Little did Pan know that it wasn't the thought of his body being returned that Seru was so avidly thinking about. Yes he was surprised by the recent change, but what was plaguing his mind was the thought that he actually HAD fallen for the girl.

_"Just think about it. Why did you get so angry when she ignored you, or when she went out with Trunks earlier today. Did you even see the look on your face when he kissed her! You looked like you were about to rip the boys head off. Three simple words, that's all you need to say and then I'll leave you alone."_

"**Why am I even talking to you anyway? You're just a figment of my mind that is apparently playing the role of my conscience. I don't have to admit anything. Especially if you want me to.**"

"_Fine, but I thought you prided yourself on honor. Don't you think it would be dishonorable to lie to the girl. Come now, just say it and get it done. Or are you to much of a coward? You care for her and you know you do."_

"**………………………..**" Looking at Pan who was now staring at him and asking if he was alright, Seru stepped closer to her and grabbed her in his arms before crashing his lips to hers. He nibbled her bottom lip a bit before pulling away and leaving Pan shell-shocked and a bit dizzy from the experience. Pulling her closer to him, he wrapped his arms around her and bent down so that his lips brushed gently against her ear. "I love you."

Before Pan could even utter one sound, Seru plunged his fang like teeth into the hollow of her neck, causing her to howl in pain. As she felt him suckle on her skin, Pan's anger came to the surface and she bit down on his flesh at the same impact point the had made on her. Little did she know that in doing this, she was fulfilling more than just the prophecy on the mirror, but one that could bring things far worse than bonding with the enemy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Meegz: alright, I can't help it. I thought that I might have had cell a little alright a LOT out of character here, but I couldn't think of anything else……-grabs fireproof clothing and MEGA bag of marsh mellows- BRING ON THE FLAMES!! And to those who like this story -bows- ur love is much appreciated

Seru: -.- you made me sound insane

Meegz: did not!

Seru: I WAS TALKING TO MYSELF!!!

Meegz: pouts it's ur conscience. Pardon me if I gave you a little bit of a headache

Seru: grabs meegan and starts dragging her to shadows I'll show you a headache

Meegz: o.o O.O R and R!!!!!!! meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!!!

Meegz: runs out of shadows really quick, I'll give you guys a preview of the next chappie. -grins-

NEXT TIME ON KEY TO REVENGE!!!!

What's this! A love triangle between Pan, Seru, and Trunks! King Yemma finally finds out what Eldore has planned, and what happens when Pan's parents meet Seru? Fighting, crying, and a whole lot of drama on the next installment of K2R!!!!!!!!!!!!

Seru: you're so weird sometimes

Meegz: but u love me anywyz runs from Seru

Seru: reads certain part in next chapter O.O………GET BACK HERE!!

Meegz: XD JA NEA!!!!!!!!


	8. In the flesh

-1Disclaimer: alrightie then, I own nothing!!!!!!!! No sue!

P.S. I borrowed a line from the Hercules movie. If you've seen the disney version you know wat I'm talkin about.

-------------------------------------------------------------

As she felt Seru's blood rush into her mouth from the bite, something that Pan really didn't expect happened. The pain in her neck turned to pleasure. She heard Seru growl and assumed that the same thing was happening to him as his grip on her tightened and his arms encircled her waist.

Slowly, they each released their holds on each other's neck and just stood their in each other's arms. Seru smiled as he bent down and pressed his forehead to Pan's. chuckling, he spoke softly, but Pan could still feel his breath on her skin

"I can't believe it." he said as he nuzzled his nose against Pan's.

Finally finding her voice, Pan managed to whisper, "Can't believe what?"

When she spoke, his lips were only mere inches from hers, making him feel, rather than hear, her question. No longer able to restrain it, Seru pressed his lips to hers again in a passionate kiss. Sliding his tongue over her lips, he explored her mouth eagerly when she gasped at his skill.

The rational part of Pan's mind went on vacation as she melted into Seru. She was sure of one thing, he was an excellent kisser. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Pan deepened the kiss by gliding her tongue over his and into his mouth.

During their make-out session, both Pan and Seru failed to notice a lone figure standing in the trees watching them with eyes full of hatred.

Gohan had felt Pan fly down here and came to bring her home when he found her in the arms of that monster. He ground his teeth together as he saw Cell, his greatest enemy and the one who had taken his father away from him when he was only a boy, kiss his daughter. Anger over took Gohan as he powered up to his mystic state and charged, ready to tear Cell limb from limb.

Meanwhile, Seru had broken the kiss with Pan, having sensed the ki spike. He barely had time to fly out of the way of a blast, Pan still in his arms. Growling, he looked to where the blast had come from and saw a very enraged Gohan glaring at him.

"Get your hands off my daughter Cell!" he yelled, only making Cell scowl.

Pan's eyes widened. Had he just called Seru Cell? As in the one that had almost killed her father and destroyed Earth? She looked up at Seru, not believing her ears. "What's he talking about Seru?"

Cell looked down at Pan with a soft smile and rubbed her cheek with the back of his hand before stepping between her and Gohan. Looking over his shoulder, he smiled down at Pan and said, "I'll explain later. For now, keep clear of your father and I." Seeing the worry in Pan's eyes, he added, "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill him. I'm only defending myself."

Slowly, Pan nodded and let out a quick 'thank you' before running to the edge of the woods and watched as the two stared each other down.

"I killed you once Cell and I'll do it again. I won't let you near Pan again." Gohan growled as he got into a fighting stance.

"I have no intention of hurting her. Gohan, I have done nothing wrong since coming back to life. Do you really plan on killing me when I've done nothing against anyone?"

"Done nothing! I just saw you kissing Pan!"

Smirking, Cell got into a fighting stance as well and looked to Gohan. "So it's counted as evil to care for your daughter?"

Gohan let out a snarl as he flew towards Cell and elbowed him in the stomach then did a round-house kick that sent him flying up the beach. "Don't try to fool me into thinking that you have feelings for my daughter Cell. You're just a heartless android bent on destroying this planet."

Getting up, Cell wiped a streak of blood from his mouth and glared at Gohan. "A heartless android. Tell me Gohan, is that what you thought of Eighteen when you first saw her? If I'm not mistaken, she actually switched sides because she fell for Krillin. Are you saying that she is the only android capable of love?" Smirking again, Cell prepared himself for another attack. "Or is it that you just don't want to admit that your daughter might love me? After all, I'm sure you still hold a grudge against me for the last time I was alive. You know Gohan, that is quite selfish of you."

"Enough!" Gohan yelled as he charged Cell again. This time, however, rage blinded his movements and Cell was able to dodge the attacks and get a few punches in. Finally having enough of the android, Gohan powered up to his max and fired hundreds of ki blasts at Cell, flinging him back into the water.

Getting up into a hunched position, Cell scowled as he felt his ki decrease dramatically, causing his regeneration to take longer than it should have. Injured as he was, Cell knew that he wouldn't be able to dodge the ki attack Gohan was charging. Grinding his teeth, Cell closed his eyes and waited for the attack. He couldn't believe it! He was going to be killed by the saiyan whelp again!

Pan stood on in shock as she watched her father relentlessly pummel Seru. As she saw Gohan charge up a blast that would surely kill Seru she screwed her eyes shut and felt her anger take control as she willingly gave into it. Her hair turned golden and grew down to her knees, just like when she had taken control of her body back from Seru.

As Gohan released the blast, Cell clenched his fist awaiting the impact only to feel something push him out of the way. Turning in mid-air, he saw Pan where he had been standing in front of the blast, a sad smile on her face. "No Pan!" he yelled as the blast hit and Pan screamed before blacking out and getting thrown back into the ocean. He gathered what little strength he had left and dove in after her, quickly bringing her up and to the shore.

Gohan stood stock still. He had just hit Pan, his own daughter. His knees gave out as he collapsed on all fours, staring on in horror as he saw Cell bring Pan to shore and check her pulse.

Heaving a sigh of relief, Cell felt her pulse. She was alive, but just barely. Picking her up, he turned to Gohan and scowled at him before teleporting to Capsule Corp. and running to find anyone who could help her. It was just bad luck that the first person he found happened to be Vegeta. The prince had almost blasted him until he saw Pan. He had immediately powered down and taken her to the medical wing, not even bothering to question Cell as to what did this to her. Ignoring the looks from Bulma, he got her out of her burnt clothing and into some saiyan under armor before putting her into the rejuvenation tank.

Turning to Cell, Vegeta glared at him with a look of hate that would freeze even the Supreme Kia's blood. "What happened to her android!" he barked at Cell, stepping in front of him so that he had his full attention.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Cell scowled down at the prince. "For your information Vegeta, it was her father's blast that did this to her." Normally he would smirk at the looks on Bulma and Vegeta's faces, but he just walked up to the tank and looked at Pan. She had been burned severely and lost a lot of blood, but they had gotten her into the tank in time and in a few hours she would be able to come out. "Gohan and I were fighting and he was about to kill me when Pan shoved me out of the way." Turning back to Vegeta, Cell smirked. "I should thank you prince. Had you not trained Pan as well as you have, she wouldn't have survived that attack. Gohan put almost everything he had into it just to make sure I was killed."

Vegeta scowled at the android and snorted as he and Bulma left the two alone. Sighing, Cell walked across the room and sat down in a chair. He wouldn't leave Pan alone. Especially not after what she just did for him.

Two hours later, Bulma had called Videl and told her that Pan was at Capsule Corp. and would be home later. She figured it was best if Videl learned what had happened from Pan or Gohan. Now she was in the kitchen with Vegeta and trying to sort things out.

"I don't get it Vegeta. Why would Pan save Cell? Doesn't she care that he almost killed Gohan and DID kill Goku?" she questioned as she looked to her husband.

Vegeta just sat there, his elbows propped on the table, chin resting on laced fingers. 'The way Cell looked at her. Could he possibly care for her? That would explain why Gohan was attacking him. After all, seeing your daughter in the hands of one of your most hated enemies, I'm sure it can't be a very pleasant site. Kami knows I would have just torn Cell apart.' He was brought back to reality when Bulma yelled his name, wanting an answer to her question. He simply huffed and got up, walking towards the gravity chamber.

Back in the medical wing, pan had woke up to find that she was still alive. She was sure that the blast would have killed her, but she hadn't cared at the time. All she wanted then was to make sure Cell was still living. Looking around, she realized she was in a rejuvenation tank in Capsule Corp. and wondered how she got there when she spotted Cell asleep in a chair.

"Cell?"

Hearing her voice in his head, Cell's eyes immediately snapped open and he bolted to the tank, a relieved smile on his face. 'Pan, thank Kami you're alive.' he said as he put his hand to the glass.

She smiled through the oxygen mask and, just like when Cell first became a ghost, aligned her hand with his. Sadness flashed across her face as she looked up at him. 'So, you're Cell? The one my father killed when he was a kid?'

The smile fading from his lips, Cell nodded. For the first time, he was ashamed of his past. Now he was actually happy that he hadn't killed Gohan all those years ago. For if he had then he would never had met Pan.

'Tell me the truth Cell. Were you only using me to get back at my father and so that you could have another chance at trying to destroy the planet?' she asked. From the sound of her voice, he could tell that she was crying, even if he couldn't see the tears.

'Yes, at first. The original plan was to have you wish me back so that I could destroy the planet once and for all, but something happened that I didn't expect.'

'What?'

He smiled at her again and leaned closer to the glass. 'I fell in love. I just realized it after your date with Trunks. Although I dare say that it started the day of the party when I heard you sing.' he chuckled as he saw Pan's face as she remembered the outing she had with the half-breed. 'When he kissed you I just wanted to break him in half. Not to mention when you ignored me. That made me realize that I actually WANTED your attention. Not just to get the dragon balls, but because I had grown fond of you.'

Suddenly, the door opened and Trunks walked in with a look towards Cell that could kill.

'Speak of the saiyan.' Cell said as Trunks walked up next to the tank and looked in at Pan. He heard the kid growl slightly and turned to fully face the boy who he just wanted to die already.

"Are you alright Pan?" Trunks asked. When he saw her nod, he turned to Cell and scowled. "What did you do to her Cell?"

"I did nothing to her foolish saiyan."

Growling, Trunks turned to the android, his eyes flashing blue. "Don't give me that. You probably did this just so you could"

"Do NOT accuse me of this you half-breed brat!" Cell spit venomously, his voice rising in agitation. "You would be wise to learn not to speak of things that you infantile brain knows nothing about."

"Then how are you alive and why are you here?" Trunks said, his tone laced with just as much loathing as Cell's.

"How I am alive is none of your business." He turned to Pan and his eyes softened slightly. "As for why I'm here, the answer is her."

Trunks' eyes narrowed and he tensed slightly as his power increased. "What does she matter to you? You're just a cold-hearted beast who cares for no one but himself."

At that, Cell turned back to Trunks, his trademark smirk on his lips. "You're wrong about that Trunks. If I cared for no one aside from myself, then Pan wouldn't be here right now."

As Trunks was about to comment, the tank holding Pan beeped and the water drained out of it. She took off the mask and, when the door opened, was pulled into Cell's arms. Pan hugged him back and then looked to Trunks.

"So it's true." he said as he clenched his fists tighter. "You're with him. Did you even want to date me in the first place?!" he yelled at Pan.

Sighing, Pan looked at Trunks in the eyes and shook her head. "No. I was angry and dating you seemed like it would make everything better. I thought that maybe if I went on a date with you my mom would finally be happy and leave me alone." She stepped towards him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Trunks."

Trunks merely shrugged her off and headed to the door. When he was in the doorway, he turned and scowled back at the two. A low growl left his throat before he stomped out of the room and down the stairs.

Pan sighed as she watched him go. She knew Trunks wouldn't like the truth, but he had taken it better than she expected him to. Suddenly, Pan felt arms around her waist and heard Cell's voice and felt his breath against her ear.

"I'm glad your safe Pan."

Turning to face him, Pan wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the hug. She pulled back and rested her head on his chest, content just being near him.

Leaning down, Cell kissed the top of her head and held her to him. As much as he never wanted this moment to end, he had to know.

"Pan." he whispered. "Why did you save me? You could have been killed. To risk your life for some one like me, why?"

Pan inclined her head to look at Cell. When she met his gaze, she could have sworn she saw tears in his eyes. Putting her hand on his cheek, she smiled when he put his hand over hers and kissed it. "People do crazy things, when they're in love."

The moment the last word left her mouth, Cell grinned. She said she loved him. She actually said it. Before he knew it, Pan reached up and kissed his lips, but before he could 'return' the kiss, the doors opened and Vegeta came into the room.

"About time you woke up brat." he said with a smirk. "Or have you been awake and just decided to stay up here and make-out with your boyfriend?" he chuckled as Pan blushed and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Ha ha, very funny Vegeta." Pan said, her voice laced with sarcasm.

Grinning, Vegeta just shrugged and told Pan that her parents were downstairs. Walking into the room, he told her to go on ahead and that he and Cell would catch up to her.

Hesitant at first, she eventually left after Vegeta winked at her. When she was gone, Vegeta turned to Cell with a serious look. "I'm not going to tell you to leave her alone Cell. I'm sure she can handle herself against you. I'm only going to say this once so pay attention. If you EVER hurt her in any way, I'll make you wish you were back in hell, understand?"

Chuckling, Cell nodded. "I figured as much. You're so protective of Pan that one might mistake you for her father. You have no need to worry Vegeta, I'll never harm her. As for anything, or anyONE, that does, I'll kill them. Although," Cell smirked. "it is nice to know that you are on our side prince."

Vegeta only huffed and the two went downstairs to join the others.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Meanwhile, at the Check-Out station)

"Heaven, Hell, Heaven, Hell." King Yemma said as he sent soul after soul on their way to the after life. When he caught site of the worker he had sent to find out about what Eldore was up to, he put down his papers and gave his full attention to the tiny horned man. "What have you found?" he bellowed, causing the man to shake and stutter.

"K….King Yemma sir, we think we've found what Eldore has planned." the ogre squeaked as Yemma took the folder from him and read it.

His jaw hung slack and he dropped the file on his desk before digging his head into his hands. "This is terrible. If this comes to pass then not only will Earth be destroyed, but the entire universe. We have to do something. Go down to Hell and bring Eldore to me." Yemma shouted.

"Uh sir, there's a slight problem with that. It seems that Eldore was wished back to life by some one named Grahnz. Apparently he is Eldore's brother and wished him back using the dragon balls from Namek."

"This is not good." the god said as he opened the file again and laid it on the edge of his desk.

_Dark and light, Evil and good. A child sired from each, with powers untold. Shall bring the heavens to their knees, should the light ever loose it's hold._

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

Alright, now my hands hurt TT………………..R and R ppl

Seru: -.- I………..made out with Pan

Meegz: (smirk) yep. Twice

Seru: "………."

Meegz: O.O Seru, why are you looking at me like that?

Seru: (grabs meegan and throws her into room) she'll be out later my good readers, for now she is (growls) in MY hands. (walks into room and shuts and locks door)

Everyone: (hears meegan shout HEEEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPP)


	9. So Hot inSo Hot in Here!

-1Alright, sorry for the VERY late update, but I don't know why. I couldn't come up with anything o.o…….NEWAY I'm back and I hope to get this thing going again. I was gonna make this short so I could get to something else, but now I'm not so sure this won't have at least double this amount of chapters and thanx to all my loyal reviewers I LUV YA!!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ or any of it's characters. Only the plot. NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!

-------------------------------------------

The moment Vegeta and Cell reached the bottom of the stairs the whole room went silent. Gohan and Videl were on the couch at the far end of the room with leaning against the wall next to Bra and Bulma. When they had heard the two come down the stairs their attention was immediately drawn as Vegeta walked over to his wife and daughter and, much to Gohan's annoyance, Cell stood next to Pan.

For what seemed like days they just all stayed there silent until one finally couldn't take it anymore and the thickly tense room was made witness to the anger that was Gohan.

"HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN!! Tell me what in Kami's name has gotten into you Pan! To think that you not only kissed Cell but SAVED him as well when the last time he was alive he killed your grandfather and tried to kill all of us." he growled through gritted teeth as he balled his hands into fists and glared towards his daughter and the android.

Seeing that Pan wasn't going to speak anytime soon, Cell decided to take the initiative and put the ignorant brat in his place. Besides, he was NOT going to let anyone talk to her like the way he just did, even if it was her own father. "You would be wise, Gohan, to calm down and never speak to Pan in such a manner as you just have, especially whilst she is around me. Even though it is painfully obvious that you are letting your rage towards me cloud you mind, you should keep your temper in check." With a quick glance towards Pan and noticing that she looked rigid, he placed his arm around her shoulders, getting her to relax slightly, but he could tell she was still on edge.

"Gohan, as much as I don't want to say it Cell is right. You need to just calm down. After all, look what happened last time you went into a rage." Videl whispered to her husband and instantly regretted it as she could see Gohan's breath catch in his throat and sorrow come up to his eyes as he looked to Pan again and she could tell that the images of what happened were replaying themselves over in his head. Even though he hadn't meant to hit her, Videl knew that her husband would never forgive himself for what he had done to their daughter. Of course, she hadn't been much help when he had first told her what had happened back on the beach.

----------------FLASHBACK----------------

Gohan walked into his house looking like he had just seen a ghost and had collapsed on the bed the moment he entered his and Videl's room. He heard shuffling steps come next to him and then felt his wife's weight on the side of the bed next to him before he turned to look at her with such sorrow and self-loathing in his eyes that she couldn't keep the gasp from escaping her mouth.

"Gohan what happened? Did you find Pan? Please tell me she's alright!" she had begged him as he just sat there and stared off into space, his eyes fixed on the wall behind her as he started to explain to her what had happened.

"Videl, Pan was on the beach. When I found her she was……she was in the arms of that monster!" he ground out between deep breaths, trying to keep himself in line as he began again. "She was kissing him and I just lost it. The next thing I knew I had knocked him into the water and was about to kill him and Pan got in the way and……..she…" he trailed off as Videl sat on the bed and pulled him to her.

"Gohan, who was she with. Please tell me, is she hurt?" she asked as tears rose up to her eyes and she ran her hand through her husbands hair to try and stop his soft crying.

"She……she was with Cell. I was so angry, I couldn't control myself and I just snapped. I blasted him but Pan pushed him aside and it hit her. She flew into the water then he grabbed her and teleported."

She was in shock. Her hand stopped it's soothing patterns on Gohan's scalp and she slowly got up from the bed and just stood in front of him, mouth slightly gaped and eyes wide with horror. "You…YOU HIT PAN! Gohan what if she's hurt or…or dead or………..oh Kami." she said as she fell to her knees and cradled her head in her hands, finally letting the tears that were so eager to escape flow down her cheeks in endless fervor. Less than a minute later, the phone rang and Bulma had told her that Pan was at Capsule Corp. and that she wouldn't be home till later. Silently she thanked Kami and relayed the news to Gohan before she went and sat in the living room, trying to reel in her mind.

A few hours later, after they had sufficiently calmed down and talked more about the situation, both Gohan and Videl were cutting through the sky on their way to Capsule Corp. in hopes that Pan was alright. When they got there, Bulma had informed them that she was fine and that she would join them in a few hours.

-------END FLASHBACK------

Gohan just slumped forward and rested his head in his hands before taking a few ragged breaths. After a few minutes he looked back towards Pan and Cell and, with much difficulty, managed to ask without hardly any malice in his voice, "Why did you save him Pan? He's not worth it."

"You would think that a great scholar like yourself would see the obvious reason for her actions runt!" Vegeta barked as everyone's eyes shot to him and he just crossed his arms and stood as straight as ever. "Whether you like it or not your daughter is in love with Cell. I can't say that I'm much for it either but she's not just some little kid that we can order around anymore Gohan. She's fifteen, which makes her perfectly capable of deciding for herself what she wants and what she doesn't want." he snorted and smirked in his "contradict THIS and suffer" way before saying, "and I think she's made if perfectly clear what she wants, wouldn't you agree?"

Blushing and shooting Vegeta a glare as he just smirked back at her, Pan walked over to her parents and leaned down in front of Gohan with soft eyes that he was sure she would never use with him again. "Papa, I know you don't like him but please understand. Seru has been nothing but kind to me and he does care for me, as I do him. You know I don't like seeing you angry with me but if you are going to be unmoving with your dislike for him then I guess we'll just always be like this." her eyes started to tear up and she smiled up at her father. "I hope that you will change your mind papa. I know it'll be hard but please, give him a chance, for me?" she asked.

Seeing Pan like that, Gohan couldn't help but pull her up from the floor and hug her close to him as he buried his face in her hair and whispered, "I'm sorry Pan. I really am." When he heard her say that she forgave him and that it was alright, he felt his heart jump for joy in his chest and hugged her tighter before letting her go and looking over to Cell. "I'm giving Pan my blessings but know this Cell, you do ONE thing, one thing, to cause her harm in any way and I will personally rip you limb from limb until you can't regenerate anymore, got that?"

Rolling his eyes, Cell nodded in response. He had already been threatened by the prince and he didn't feel like going through something like that with Gohan. When Pan came over and hugged him though, his thoughts immediately traveled to her and his arms snaked their way around her waist in a tight embrace as he felt her snuggle closer to him.

"As much as I love romance," Vegeta bit sarcastically. "I REALLY don't want to see you two love birds cuddle all day. So why don't you save that for when you get home." he snorted before turning and heading back to his beloved gravity chamber.

Growling slightly, Pan turned in Cell's arms and bit out, "I swear that man lives to embarrass me!" to which Cell only chuckled and leaned down to answer, "Of course, it IS very entertaining." When he felt her growl more, he just smirked again and released his hold on her. Before he could blink however, Bra had grabbed Pan's arm and was dragging her up the stairs saying, "We need to talk girl to girl now!"

Basically, the look Pan had on her face was somewhat along these lines….O.O. As Bra dragged her up the stairs, everyone else still in the room could hear Pan say things like "Kami help me" or "This isn't gonna be good is it?" which made most of them laugh and Cell and Bulma just smirk. When they were out of sight and safely in Bra's bedroom, Pan was shoved onto the bed and faced with a grinning blue-haired saiyan princes. "So, spill!"

Trying to play dumb, Pan just blushed and said "What do you mean Bra?"

"Don't try to act innocent with me! You know darn good and well what I mean! What's Cell like? Is he a good kisser? What all have you done with him?" with each questions Pan's face lit up a little brighter until she finally told her friend to stop, sure that if Bra continued she would die of embarrassment.

"Alright, alright. In order, he's basically perfect, yes, and I've only kissed him."

Seeing her friend go darker at the last part, Bra grinned wider, if possible, and sat on the bed next to Pan. "Sure that's all you've done with him." Holding up a hand, she stopped Pan's obvious response and giggled. "Pan I'm your best friend, so I know by the way you act that you have done more than what you say. Anyone can tell!! You blushed when you said you had only kissed him. So, now tell me what you have REALLY done."

Pan sighed. She should have known that she couldn't get anything past Bra. They had been friends ever since Pan could walk and knew everything about one another. It was scary sometimes how they could even do that weird 'finish each other's sentence' thing if they wanted to. She turned to Bra and smiled coyly before breathing out. "Alright, so maybe it's counted more along the lines of making-out than kissing, but I swear that's IT."

"Oh Pan this is awesome! You finally got a boyfriend. He's not that bad looking either, and I'll bet once he trains with my dad or yours that he will be up to their level in no time." Bra squealed as she took Pan's hands and pulled her up so they spun around the room laughing like only friends can.

Their fun was interrupted, however, when a knock on the door was heard and Bulma stepped into the room, smiling at the two girls. She shook her head and turned to Pan who was now sitting on the floor next to Bra, the two of them having gotten to dizzy to stand. "Pan, your parents have gone home for the day, they said that if you wanted to you could stay here tonight or you could go home, your choice. But for now," she smirked at the two girls, "how about we get ready and go down to the spa?"

At the high-pitched shouts that she took as a yes, her and the girls got their bathing suits and put them on under their clothes and headed back downstairs where they found a man sitting on the couch waiting for them. He had black hair with two green streaks that framed his face that was ghostly white, purple streaks running from his eyes to his jaw and bright magenta eyes that were just alight with amusement at Bra and Pan's expressions.

"S….Seru?!" Pan stuttered as she looked him up and down. He had on a pair of dark blue jeans and black top under armor that showed off his muscles quite nicely if she did say so herself. At hearing him laugh, she realized she had been caught checking him out and blushed as she looked at the floor. What surprised her was that Bra did the same as her and that she must have thought the same thing.

The one to pull them out of their little situation was Vegeta as he came in the room wearing almost the same thing as Cell only his shirt was blue. "Well it seems you girls are finally ready." He walked near the door and looked back at Cell before chuckling. "You could almost pass for a human who had never seen daylight if you didn't have those ridiculous marks running down your face."

Smirking, Cell only shrugged and sent Vegeta an equally amused smirk in return. "Yes. It's amazing what one can do with a change in wardrobe, wouldn't you say prince?" When the response he received was a low growl, Cell grinned and grabbed Pan's hand in his own as they made their way out and to the spa.

------SCENE BREAK-----

They had arrived at the spa to find that Bulma had taken the liberty of making sure they were the only ones there. Pan and Bra had shot her their own smirks and ran towards the swimming pools at the other end of the building, leaving the three adults in their dust.

"Should have known this would lighten their moods." Bulma laughed.

"Hn. Android! Make sure the runts don't go to the sauna. Other than that feel free to let them go anywhere as well as yourself." Vegeta said, ignoring the laugh from Cell and dragging his wife off towards the steaming rooms.

Slowly walking throughout the place, Cell found the massaging rooms, the mud baths (he would never understand why humans insisted on becoming filthy just for the sake of a few years appearance off their bodies), and the steam rooms which he widely avoided. Finally he reached the opposite end of the huge building and looked toward a pair of twin glass doors through which he saw Pan and Bra swimming an a pool that could almost be the size of a lake.

Grinning, Cell walked past the door and into the men's locker rooms before changing into the pair of swim trunks that he had 'borrowed' from Vegeta and made his way into the room and stood next to the pool. "Would you care if I joined you two?" he said, his grin still in place as he heard saw the girls jump and turn towards him.

A thought crossed Bra's mind as she smirked and swam towards the steps and got out of the pool before wrapping her towel around herself and walking towards the doors. "You can swim with Pan if you want. I'm going to the massaging rooms." Before she left, Bra turned and winked at Pan and said in a below her breath, "Have fun." with that she was gone and out of sight.

During this time, Pan had failed to notice that Cell had jumped into the pool and swam up beside her, so when he wrapped his arms around her, she squeaked and turned her head. What she hadn't counted on was that, even though she was in the eight foot part of the pool, Cell could still stand on the bottom and have from his neck up above the water. Due to this, and the fact that the water made it possible for Pan to be almost as tall as him, their faces were now barely apart.

A smile threatening to cross his face, Cell bent his head slightly and whispered against her ear, knowing it would make her shiver. "Is something the matter my dear?"

Make her shiver was an understatement. Not only did goose bumps appear all over Pan's skin, but she visibly shuddered from the feel of his breath on her skin, whether it be from excitement or just the fact that her neck and ears were sensitive, she didn't know. The one thing she did know was that whatever it was, it felt good.

"N…Nothing. You just startled me that's all." she said as she relaxed and rested her arms on top of his that were currently embraced around her midsection, holding her to him.

"Well then, maybe you should be more alert when you are around me. For who knows what I could do if I catch you off your guard again." he said with a chuckle as he could just imagine that she was taking that in every wrong way she could……and that's what he was counting on.

Biting her lip, Pan wriggled out of his grasp somehow and swam a few feet in front of him before turning to face Cell with a smirk. "Well then Seru, perhaps I shouldn't let you so close to me. After all," her voice dropped down to where Cell could have sworn it was more of a purr than anything he had ever heard. "I could only imagine what you would do given the right opportunity."

Not being able to choke down the growl that left his throat, Cell slowly made his was toward her, Pan swimming back all the while until she hit the side. "Well then," he purred back as he closed the gap instantaneously and pinned her by putting his hands on the side next to her and standing so that they were almost touching. "It seems that I will have to show you what I would do given the right opportunity." Never taking his eyes from her, his hands slowly made their way down until they were resting on her hips and rubbed small circles on her skin with his thumbs, earning him a gasp and shudder from the hybrid in front of him.

Having his hands on her waist like that was driving Pan up the wall. She could feel the heat coming from him due to their proximity and could only moan again as she felt lips descend on her neck just above her pulse. Her hands went to his chest and traced mindless patterns there to which she could feel him growl through the contact.

Slowly, he nipped the skin on her neck that was at his mercy. Smiling against her skin, he was certain that would leave a mark for the morning, that fact causing him to bite down a tad harder, making Pan yip slightly. He moved up to her chin, tracing kisses all the way. Within seconds he had kissed all over her face and was now dangerously close to her lips. Not that he didn't want to just crush his mouth to hers, but he wanted to either hear her beg him for it, or to see if she would take things into her own hands.

Little by little Pan was losing control of her body, not that she minded. Her hands had moved from his chest to trace along his abs and back up until they wove around his neck and locked together. Not to mention that her legs had wrapped around his waist and his hands had found nice little resting spots on her butt. When he had kissed all of her face except where she desperately wanted him to, that's when her control finally snapped and she couldn't restrain herself any longer.

Moving her head and pulling him towards her all in one move, she brought their lips together, finally getting them what they both wanted. As she felt him move his lips over hers, Pan was lost in that feeling, not wanting to ever be brought out of it. She moved closer to him, deepening the contact on not only their mouths, but their hips.

Moaning into her mouth, Cell darted his tongue in and flicked at Pan's, wanting to tease her even more. 'The little tease deserves it for what she just did.' he thought as he felt her quickly entwine their tongues and begin to wrestle his down. Though she was some what good at it, Cell was quick to gain control and pulled back from the contact of their lips with a smirk.

"I believe I won that little battle." he whispered into her ear as he moved his hips against hers. "Don't you think so?"

Resting her head in the crook of his neck, Pan let out a shuddering groan at the feel before leaning her head back to look at his eyes that were focused solely on her, like the world around them didn't exist.

Showing straight white teeth in a grin, she leaned up next to his ear, showing him just how persuasive his little trick can be on himself. "For now Seru."

---------------------------------------------

OOOOOOOHHHHH things are starting to heat up XD XD……..gods when I was writing Pan's answer to Bra, I couldn't HELP but put he's perfect……….alright, in your reviews, I need you guys to tell me. Do you want a lemon or do you want me to keep the rating as is and not make it….hotter? smirks I know two ppl who will yell LEMON LEMON!!!! (coughsSTORM/MIDNIGHTcoughcough) ANYWAY tell me what ya want.

Cell: well, at least I'm getting somewhere in the story (smirks)

Meegz: (grins) see! You're starting to like it YEY

Cell: (sighs and grabs meegan) you never learn your lesson do you. Now I have to drag you back home and teach you again (grins)

Meegz: (rolls eyes playfully) goodie goodie (gets dragged off)


	10. VDayoh Kami

-1I GOT IT DONE!! WHOOOOOOOT! (grins) I LOVE this chapter!!

Warning:…………LEMON!! BEWARE!! AND KINKYNESS TOO!! XD XD XD

--------------------------

Cell felt a shiver go down his spine at Pan's words and growled deeply before pushing her flush against the side of the pool, every inch of their fronts touching. The contact between their bodies was absolutely delicious! He had to hold back a moan at just thinking how it would feel to have this girl even hotter and under him. Leaning his head down, Cell kissed a path from her collar bone all the way to just above where her bathing suit stopped on her breast.

"Cell. I ah.." Pan gasped as the android's mouth moved to kiss over the cloth of her suit and, sitting her on the edge of the pool, kissed a trail down her stomach. She could feel his fingers messing with the strings of her bikini, but the moment was horribly ruined when both of them lifted their heads at the sound of the door opening and Bulma walking in.

"Ah there you are. It's time…..to…..go…" Bulma's words left her mouth as she looked at the……interesting position the two in front of her were in. She blushed before turning around to give them privacy to wrap towels around each other before saying, "Vegeta, Bra and I are leaving for home. This place is closing down for the night and I was coming to ask if you two would be staying at Capsule Corp. tonight." She nearly blurted out as Pan and Cell looked to each other. Come on, it wasn't every day that you saw your best friends grand-daughter and an ex-evil bio android making out and nearly going at it.

"We will be staying with you for the night Bulma. Of course it is your decision to let us stay or not, but we would highly appreciate it." Cell drawled, watching Pan excuse herself and run to the girls locker room. It took all his will power to avoid letting his lips twitch upward into a smirk at the blush that was still on her face at being caught.

"It's no problem with me. We'll be waiting outside for you two." As she turned to go, she felt a hand on her shoulder turn her back around and looked back up into the magenta eyes of the once feared android. "Is there something else you need Cell?"

Nodding, Cell motioned for Bulma to sit in one of the chairs provided by the spa as he took a seat opposite her. "Yes. I would be most grateful if you could find a house for myself and Pan to live in. A mansion would probably work out best, training rooms included if you could."

"It's no problem, I already have a house renovated actually, for when Pan moved out. It has two gravity chambers and is a third of the size of Capsule Corp. if that's big enough for you. You could really move in today if you wanted to. How are you going to get her to move out though? It especially won't be easy dealing with her parents you know."

"I think that it won't be that much of a problem to get Pan to agree. As your husband said, she has made it quite clear to her parents what she wants." Now Cell couldn't force back the smirk from earlier. "Would you please not inform Pan of this decision yet. Tonight we will leave after she has gone to sleep. I wish to surprise her with this. There is one other thing as well. Today's date is the thirteenth of February is it not?"

Raising an eyebrow and smirking much like her husband, Bulma merely nodded and leaned back in her seat, curious as to what the man in front of her had in mind. "It is. Am I to assume you have another little surprise planned for dearest Pan?"

"Of course." Cell grinned as he told Bulma of what he had planned and all that he required her to do for this gift to be a success. Around ten minutes later found Bulma and Cell grinning while Pan walked back out of the locker rooms.

"Guys, what's going on? Why are you two smiling at me like that?" Pan asked as Bulma just laughed and took her outside to wait with the others.

When they arrived back at Capsule Corp. Bulma had pulled out one of her many laptops and instantly started emailing the proper people in order to get everything moving by the time tomorrow rolled around. After all, there was so much scheming to be done. The blue-haired genius filed everything necessary for Cell and Pan to move in to their new home, now all she needed was a last name for Cell to put on the final paperwork.

"Seru if you please."

Bulma nearly jumped out of her skin as she turned her head to pout at Cell standing in the doorway grinning anything BUT innocently. "Don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack. That would be bad and you're supposed to be one of the good guys now remember?" she joked as he sat down by her to help out any way he could.

"Much to my disliking, but I suppose it has it's advantages. Besides, how am I supposed to have fun now without terrorizing some one?" he joked.

"Ha ha. Very funny." she sighed before pulling up a three dimensional image of the house.

"I do try." he smirked as he helped her choose what color furniture to put in. The house had already been installed with the proper equipment, but Bulma, Pan, and Vegeta would be arranging the furniture however Pan saw fit. This would give Cell plenty of time to get what he needed done. He was positive the prince would chew him out for it later, but right now all that mattered was Pan's reaction tomorrow, and in his opinion dealing with a pissed off prince was a very small price to pay for that.

When everything was prepared as best it could be by tomorrow, Bulma retired to her room as Cell walked towards the guest room the Briefs had provided him and Pan with. It still rather shocked him that they would allow the two to stay alone in the same room but it wasn't as if he was complaining, and by the site of Pan curled up in the blankets sleeping soundly, she wasn't either. He slowly moved over to the bedside and picked up the little hybrid, making sure the blankets stayed secured around her and flew out the window towards their new home, doing his best to block out the wind for her.

"Soon Pan, I'll have you all to myself." he chuckled as he held her tighter. "And then the real fun may begin."

-------The Next Morning

Pan woke up slowly, rubbing the dust from her eyes and looked around the room. It took a few minutes, but when reality sank in, she noticed that this was not the room in Capsule Corp. that she had fallen asleep in. No, that room had plain grey walls and a smaller mattress. THIS room was designed with a huge four-poster bed, a lovely red-oak dresser with a mirror designed into it, walls splashed with violet hues. She gasped as her feet touched down and instead of a hard-wood floor like she predicted, it was covered with plush, deep purple shag carpet.

"Woah….where am I?"

Pan jumped as soon as she heard a chuckle come from the doorway and turned to see Seru standing there with a smirk on his face and arms crossed. Pouting, Pan walked over to the android and poked him straight in the chest. "Where are we Seru?"

"Why Pan, with that tone of voice it sounds like you think I had something to do with this. You wouldn't be implying that now, would you?" he grinned as he saw Pan roll her eyes and then was surprised so much that he actually yelped when said girl tackled him to the floor and straddled his stomach.

"Fine. Then I'm not letting you up until you tell me where we are." Pan smirked as she crossed her arms and posed very much like he had earlier.

Growling up at her, Seru flipped them over with lightening fast precision and in an instant their roles were reversed, Seru now on top of Pan with both of her legs on either sides of his hips. "Now what are you going to do my little beauty?"

About to answer him with some "not so nice" commentary, Pan leaned her head up only to have it hit the floor again as Seru's lips pinned her own. Not bothering with her witty comeback anymore, Pan slid her arms down his chest and back up, feeling the male above her shiver nonstop at the movements.

After breaking the contact of their mouths for air, Seru brought his hands up from her hips and mimicked Pan's earlier move, earning him the same result and the added bonus of that seductive purr he had come to love. Of course, as if Kami himself was pulling some sick joke on the two, Vegeta and Bulma had to pick that EXACT moment to come into the house and yell for the two.

"I swear it, the next person to interrupt is going to find themselves with a hole in their chest!" Seru snarled before hearing Pan laugh and glaring down at her playfully. "And what is so funny?"

Grinning, Pan rolled them once again before jumping off Seru and walking towards the door. "Just the fact that every time you make a move it gets interrupted….and then I get to see you with that cute blush on your face when you get angry." she said as she laughed once more and headed down the stairs to greet the Briefs, leaving Seru to glance at the mirror in the bedroom and frown. There was indeed a dark violet coloring covering from his eyes down to the tip of his nose.

As Pan reached the bottom of the stairs, she could hear Vegeta's muffled complaints about having to waste precious training time to help Pan and Seru move in. Always quite the nosey one, Pan stayed just out of sight on the last set of stairs and listened to the conversation.

"This is ridiculous. We got them this house and arranged for everything to be set up, so tell me why they can't arrange furniture and all of this garbage themselves." she heard Vegeta whine, followed by a smack which she assumed was Bulma's hand connecting with the back of his head.

"You know exactly why. Besides, it's time you spent your days doing something OTHER than being cooped up in that damned gravity room. Just think of it this way, with you and Pan being saiyans it will go much faster. Now stop complaining." Bulma chastised as Pan covered her mouth to keep from laughing and then walked forward and smiled at the couple.

"Hey guys. Thanks for coming to help. We appreciate it." Pan said cheerily. For now she would play it cool and act like she had been told that this was her new home, but when Bulma and Vegeta left……Seru was going to get it, BIG time.

Speaking of said person, Seru came down the stairs and grinned towards the Briefs before kissing Pan's cheek and smirking at Bulma. "Well then, since you two have arrived I shall be going. After all, there is so much to be done today."

At this, Pan almost face-faulted and rounded on Seru. "You mean you're not going to help us! You lazy jerk."

Seru simply grinned and shrugged before walking out the door and flying off to only Kami, and a certain bluenette, knew where.

"UUUUUUUH!!! He is so…..so….." Pan growled.

"Annoying."

The saiyan girl tilted her head back to Vegeta and sighed. "Yeah, that."

"He isn't the only one kid." Vegeta smirked and started unpacking everything before Pan could even stutter out one syllable to retaliate with, leaving her glaring at the prince of her kind and muttering 'jerks all around' under her breath. This was going to be a long day.

-------SCENE BREAK--------

A long day didn't quite cover it. At least, not for Seru anyway. He had been to every store in West City and none of them had carried the item he still needed to attain. Looking back at the signs hanging above the stores, he walked down to the last one on the street called "Exotic Craving." The person at the last shop he had been to said that this was one of the only places he could find what he needed. He was just praying that this shop had it.

Walking in, the first thing Seru noticed was that the store's scent was definitely exotic. Next he saw rows upon rows of things such as incents, body oils, and "toys." As he strode up to the counter, a girl in a short black mini-skirt, blue tank-top, and knee-high boots winked at him and smiled.

"What can I do for you?"

Her voice was practically oozing with lust, making him mentally smirk. 'Hopefully Pan will have a reaction like this if things go well.' "I'm looking for a certain item and this is my last chance to find it."

Leaning over the counter more, the girl's smile turned into a grin and she giggled a bit. "Well then, tell me what it is you need and I'll see if we can….assist you."

Eyes alight with laughter at this girls brazen actions, he proceeded to instruct her on what he was searching for and was ecstatic to hear that they carried said item. After purchasing it and tossing away the girls phone number in a trash can outside, Seru teleported back to the spa Bulma had first taken them to so that he could set everything up.

"What a day this will be." he grinned to himself, making his way to one certain room in the building and setting down all the bags from earlier that day.

------Scene Break-------------

"I'm going to KILL Seru when he gets back!" Pan shouted as Bulma was sitting on the couch laughing. They had gotten done arranging everything in the house around half an hour ago, Vegeta thanking Dende and leaving no later than two seconds afterwards, and Pan was now steaming that Seru had been gone the entire day and not helped one bit.

"Pan calm down. I'll tell you what, the spa is closed today so why don't we go down and have a dip in the hot-tubs. I'm sure that will make you feel a bit better at least. Then you can kill your boyfriend when you get back." Bulma chimed.

Sighing and slumping her shoulders, Pan nodded as Bulma got up and they both walked to the car that the genius had been adamant that they use. It only took them about an hour or so to arrive at the spa, and when they did get there and Pan stepped out of the car, Bulma hid her grin and closed Pan's door.

"Hey. What are you doing?" Pan screeched. "You're not leaving me here by myself are you?"

"Sorry Pan, but I have some work I have to catch up on at home. You go ahead and go have fun alright. I took the liberty of arranging a massage for you so go ahead and get ready for it alright. It's the second room on your left down the third corridor. See you later Pan." and with that Bulma sped off, leaving a very confused Pan walking into the spa.

"I swear I'm getting left alone more times today than I could count." she said as she went into the girls changing rooms and stripped down before wrapping a towel around her and following Bulma's directions. When she got to the door, Pan stopped for a moment and sniffed at the air. Lavender. She smelt heavy lavender scents coming from the room. 'It's probably just the oils they use.' With that Pan turned the knob on the door and walked in……..before stopping dead in her tracks.

The massage table had been replaced with a king-sized bed and laying on it wearing nothing but black rose petals on his lap was Seru, grinning at her. The room did indeed smell like lavender, but not for the reason Pan thought. No, instead there were lavender scented candles lit in small indentions in the walls, providing the only light sources in the room, giving it a romantic scene like no other she had ever saw before.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to get her love." Seru said as he stood up, noticing Pan's blush and grinning wickedly to himself. He could have sworn he saw her eyes glaze over for the briefest of moments before she steadied her gaze on one of the candles. Making his way over to her, Seru shut the door as he wrapped his arms around her stomach and began nuzzling her neck. "Do you know what day it is Pan?"

"What day…….." it was then that Pan finally got the memo. It was Valentine's Day. Bulma and Seru had set her up! They planned this whole thing! Oh she would SO get Bulma for………Pan's thoughts then took a nosedive as she felt Seru's hands slowly slide the towel from her body and heard it hit the floor before she was guided over to the bed and laid down on it, Seru grinning and hovering over her. Okay, so maybe getting even with Bulma could wait a bit.

Smirking, Seru bent down and captured Pan's mouth with his own in what could be called the fiercest kiss ever. His tongue lapped at her lips, swirling everywhere and playing with her own when Pan moaned into him and opened her mouth. Not even noticing it himself, he felt her shudder and moan once more when his hands made their way up and began slowly massaging her breasts.

Never looking away from her, Seru licked, nipped, and kissed his way down Pan's body until his lips brushed over her thighs, making Pan tilt her head back. "Enjoying yourself?" he whispered, his own voice now heavy with his own cravings.

"Nnnn…..y….yes." Pan gasped out before she felt something slide into her where no one else had touched. Looking down, she saw Seru feed his craving a bit by moving his tongue in and out of her faster than her desire-clouded eyes could see. She then screwed her eyes shut and tossed her head back with a groan as she came, Seru not missing one drop of her nectar as he continued to pleasure Pan.

Grinning, he then reached under the bed and pulled out a small, white tube and opened it.

"S….Seru, what are you….doing?" Pan moaned, feeling something very cold on her thighs.

"It's a little something that I had to search everywhere for. I thought it would make this more….fun." he chuckled. Seeing Pan look at him, he slowly turned his head to her now white thighs and licked off the vanilla flavored chocolate that covered them. He made sure that he went as slowly as possible, driving Pan crazy again as his tongue cleared away every inch of chocolate before he used the last bit to place on his lips.

Climbing back up her body, Seru merely waited and watched as Pan's chest moved heavily with her breathing until she calmed and her eyes opened again. He had to grin at the look on Pan's face just then. Her eyes barely open and glazed, skin dark red with blush, and her mouth open slightly, pulling in air. Leaning down, he breathed in her scent and blew across the skin on her neck, reveling in the shivers that passed through them both. He moved his head back to hers, the chocolate still on his lips and claimed her mouth. After making sure that she was now once again fully aroused he slowly removed his lips from hers and ran them along her cheeks. "Do you want me Pan?"

Gasping a bit from the breeze Seru had just sent over her, Pan summoned what strength she could and twisted her hips up to meet his, causing Seru to let out a shaky groan, before pushing on his shoulders and turning so that she was now hovering over him, his hands resting on her hips until she moved them to the bed and tilted her head so that her mouth brushed his ear. "Let me show you."

Seru's eyes almost widened so much that they were nothing but black as Pan made her own way down his body, kissing along his chest and tracing the lines of his abs with her tongue. He kept his eyes glued to her as she gave him a grin that alone sent his mind reeling and proceeded to run her tongue up and down his shaft.

Hearing his reaction to just her tongue on him, Pan was encouraged to grasp his entire length before descending her mouth down on him, slowly sucking and licking him. She could feel him writhe beneath her and was loving every second of it.

"Oh…..Gods Pan." he moaned as her head bobbed on him. The pressure that her mouth was creating between his legs was more than he could describe. "P….Pan, come up….here" he breathed out, watching as Pan gave his now fully erect length one final lick and slithered back up him. He then turned them once again and gave Pan a dizzying kiss as he pushed into her with one swift thrust, feeling her muscles tense inside and out and hearing her gasp into his mouth.

Finally, feeling her relax, Seru raised his head from hers. Wiping away the small tears from her cheeks, he kissed both of her eyes and gave her lips a loving peck, asking through his eyes if she was alright. When she shifted her hips against his, he laid his head in the dip of her neck before beginning to move within her. It wasn't long until his pace quickened and his thrust became so hard that the bed itself threatened to break.

"Seru!" Pan screamed as she came once more, tightening all around Seru and clutching at his back with her nails, her tail slashing through the air madly.

Feeling her nails bite at his skin made Seru groan her name loudly and bite into Pan's neck once more as he climaxed harshly, feeling Pan mark him once more as well. Once their orgasm had passed a full two minutes later, Seru crashed down on the bed next to Pan and pulled her so that her upper body rested on his.

Looking up at him, Pan smiled and reached up, pulling Seru down into a soft kiss before snuggling back into his chest. "I love you Seru."

It was that sentence that made him wrap his arms around her just that bit tighter and smile. "I love you as well, Pan." Slowly, both fell asleep in each others arms, the candles burning themselves down as Seru and Pan slept soundly, each dreaming about the other.

---------------------------------------------------------

Meegz: (grins)

Seru: ………….

Meegz: I think that means he likes the chapter. That, or I'm in serious trouble. ANYWAYZ. Sorry for the long wait, I'm trying to get back into this story. (grins) and I'm pretty dang sure this chapter helped out a lot. Don't you think seru?

Seru: (walks up to meegan, grabs her and walks out)

Meegz: XD!!! YEY!! Lemons all around! (gives everyone glass of lemonade) THANKS MIDNIGHT! lol 


End file.
